


Matt, the Radar Technician

by Pricklefritz



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, OOC, Romantic Fluff, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pricklefritz/pseuds/Pricklefritz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kylo Ren, what are you wearing?” Hux asks in a voice filled with disbelief and horror.</p><p>His eyes scan the other's garments, then to Kylo Ren's wheat-golden wig, and then to his still-beautiful brown eyes through the glasses. Hux opens his mouth to make a snark remark on the tacky hand-me-down attire, but pauses as he takes another look from Ren. Hux closes his mouth as he notices that it doesn't look that bad on the knight, although it conceals his figure too much. It's a tad frustrating, honestly. Hux tries to ignore that, starting to find it amusing.</p><p>“Are you wearing the uniform of a mere radar technician, Lord Ren?” Hux queries with a small grin.</p><p>Kylo Ren stiffens, adjusting his glasses and lifting his chin in a regal fashion.</p><p>“I don't know what you are talking about, sir. I'm Matt.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matt, the Radar Technician

“Kylo Ren, what are you wearing?” Hux asks in a voice filled with disbelief and horror.

His eyes scan the other's garments, then to Kylo Ren's wheat-golden wig, and then to his still-beautiful brown eyes through the glasses. Hux opens his mouth to make a snark remark on the tacky hand-me-down attire, but pauses as he takes another look from Ren. Hux closes his mouth as he notices that it doesn't look that bad on the knight, although it conceals his figure too much. It's a tad frustrating, honestly. Hux tries to ignore that, starting to find it amusing.

“Are you wearing the uniform of a mere radar technician, Lord Ren?” Hux queries with a small grin.

' _Scratch that, he looks adorable_.' And adorable was not a word familiar to Hux's mind.

Kylo Ren stiffens, adjusting his glasses and lifting his chin in a regal fashion.

“I don't know what you are talking about, sir. I'm Matt.” 'Matt' insists, tugging down at his orange vest.

Hux chuckles softly, “Kylo Ren, do you even know what a radar technician is?”

Matt's eyebrows furrow and he nods an affirmative. Hux rolls his eyes inwardly, and motions to a computer system which, most recently, barely survived a temper-tantrum lashing from the infamous Knight of Ren himself.

“Very well, _Matt_ ,” Hux says, humoring the knight, and takes out his datapad.

He shoves the device into Matt's face, pulling up several blueprints and notes. He hands the pad to Kylo Ren.

“Your objective for today is simple,” Hux nods his head to broken machine, “Repair this system and report to my office as soon as possible. Am I understood?”

“Yes,” Matt replies with a small grimace, “I-I mean...Yes, General Hux.”

Hux grins to the blond, admiring the other's acting skills, before shaking his head turning away, leaving the knight to 'his' work. He walks back to his office and waits, pulling up some documents and expecting it to be long before the knight finally figures it out.

Hux is wrong. It's only a matter of hours before Matt the radar technician knocks on Hux's office door, causing the said General to look up from the new training regimens he was working on. Hux smiles at the sight of pseudo-technician, his cheeks flushing fondly. Hux clears his throat and motions Ren to come in. The knight does so surprisingly meekly, and stands awkwardly in front of the door when he is inside.

“You're back,” Hux glances at his wristwatch.

It's only been two hours since he assigned the task. Hux is rather incredulous the knight even did anything, and decides to ask about the progress.

“Are you done?” Hux inquires, shoving the papers from his desk and leaning forward to rest his hands on the furniture.

Matt nods, and Hux can almost see a smug smirk from under the plain-faced facade, “Yes, sir.”

Hux wants to laugh, honestly. He can't help but muse on the idea of Kylo Ren actually doing something himself. He is hardly self-sufficient, which is mostly an inconvenience, but, secretly, Hux deeply enjoys doing everything for the needy knight. So, naturally, Hux raises an eyebrow in question.

“Is that so?” He asks with an amused tone.

Matt nods again. “Yes, sir.”

Hux can not deny the look of seriousness in Matt's eye, however, he is still doubtful.

“Did someone review your work?” Hux continues, narrowing his eyes thoughtfully.

Matt fidgets. “No, sir. I wasn't aware that someone should, sir.”

Hux's mouth almost curls into a smile at how _right_ Matt addresses him. That was good, Hux thought. It meant he knew the place of a radar technician in this hierarchy.

Hux clears his throat and keeps his gaze steady on Matt. For that moment, Hux wants to rid Matt of this masquerade; to be able to rip the almost unflattering garbs from Ren's person. After all, Ren is better suited in the most beautiful robes tailors could conjure. Naturally, the robes would have a ridiculously long train and would make Kylo Ren seem like he is floating. Perhaps the outfit would have a dipped back, and a collar studded with precious gems. The black fabric would wrap around Ren's body just right, with sheer fabric also hugging his arms. Maybe a diadem would be adorned in Kylo Ren's majestic hair and the picture would be complete. Hux's own Royal Majesty.

The thought of that made Hux drool, on the inside, at least.

Hux shakes his head out of the trance to return from his fantasies, and reverts his attention back to the radar technician's chocolate eyes. Matt seems to be a tad on edge, his cheeks flushed and eyes darting, but maybe that is because of the General's hard, intimidating stare.

“It would be best to inform Captain Phasma,” Hux informs with a factual tone, “And I would appreciate it if you came back with a full report on your work.”

Matt nods. “Of course, sir. Am I dismissed, sir? I'll just be a moment.”

Hux hums an affirmative. Matt bows and leaves the room as fast a he came in. At last, Hux smiles warmly.

' _He_ is _too cute_.'

Not five minutes later, Hux hears an urgent knock on his office door. Hux stops clicking his pen in thought and looks up. It's the radar technician. He _was_ just a moment, Hux thinks in disbelief. He nods, as if to let Matt inside his office. The blond enters once again and fixes his glasses as he outstretches his hand to give Hux a datapad. Hux's nose twitches as he stands, mildly curious on how it is even possible to write a report as fast as Matt seemingly did. He grabs the pad from Matt's hand, blushing as their hands touched briefly, and skimming through the information given to him.

“Very good,” Hux mutters in approval, nodding his head, “You wrote this report?”

“Yes, sir,” Matt confirms, the corners of his mouth twitching, but holding back a cocky grin, “Phasma said the system was fully operational and in pristine condition.” Matt nudges his chin to the datapad, “It says on there.”

“I noted,” Hux dismisses.

Hux was now pleasantly surprised. He could at least believe Phasma's confirmation: Matt, or Kylo Ren, had repaired the machine. Hux handed the datapad back to Matt, and gave the blond a forced-smile.

“Now, whispers have it that the radar detecting departing TIE-Fighters and other battle ships surrounding the base is faulty.” Hux debriefs quickly, pulling out his own datapad and showing Matt, “I would like for you to go to dock 4-B and assess the situation.”

“Of course, sir. I'll be right back, sir.” Matt nods, shifting his glasses and combing some of his hair from his face.

For as long as Kylo Ren is away, as the radar technician, Hux waits patiently for the blond-wigged to come back from his assignment. He decides enough work is enough, at least for this hour, and stores his papers away in his desk. He leans back in his chair, rubbing his eyes and inhaling deeply. As much as he loves his work, it does tire him out. The thought that he has to introduce his new training regimen to the 'troopers and his best captain, Phasma, is exhausting. Then he'll have to oversee the training. Of course, that is when he finishes it tonight. Hux wonders how long Kylo Ren plans to be this Matt guy. Hux hopes not for long; he isn't sure he can kiss Matt without Phasma, or others, making accusations. And if there's one thing Hux hates doing, it's not being able to kiss Kylo Ren.

Hux stands up, closing his eyes and imaging Ren close to him, cradled in his arms, Hux's nose buried inside Kylo Ren's thick locks. The thought was pleasant.

Hux decides to make the trip to dock 4-B to oversee Matt's progress. That's what his work mind wants to believe. Hux is actually going to oversee Kylo Ren, and not necessarily to oversee his work. With every step closer, Hux's heart thumps louder and louder. Hux's default walk is 'fast,' so it's no surprise to anyone when Hux arrives early at dock 4-B, save for Hux himself.

“General?” Phasma queries, tilting her head in one direction.

A loud noise is heard from under the radar system, followed quickly by a string of hissed cusses. Matt comes into view, rubbing his head with a pained grimace and rearranging his disheveled glasses back on his nose.

“Captain.” The ginger nods, turning to look at the slightly embarrassed Matt, “I assume your progress is going well?”

Matt holds back a snarl, “Peachy, sir. This one is just particularly fussy.”

Hux laughs inwardly at Matt's murderous expression; it is quite clear to the General that the Knight of Ren wants to hack away at the machine with his lightsaber in frustration.

Hux stares to Phasma, who is standing there in terrible silence.

“Everything alright, Captain?” Hux asks.

Phasma shakes her head out of it, alternating her glances from Matt to Hux, before she clutches her blaster tighter.

“I'm alright.” Phasma replies.

Hux raises an eyebrow in suspicion, but does not question her even further. Instead he turns to the Knight of Ren.

“I need to dismiss you,” Hux informs the blond.

“Why?” Matt asks, tilting his head in confusion.

Phasma exclaims in surprise and Hux knows why: _Nobody_ questions orders, especially from the General himself. Hux pays no mind to it, however, and focuses on replying. If Hux is to answer honestly, the answer will be ' _So I can kiss you and love you_ ,' but Hux knows better.

“Actually, I have another task for you,” Hux lies, but the lie is extremely convincing. Even Phasma seems to to believe it, “You will follow me.”

“But, sir, with all due respect,” Matt starts through his teeth, and Hux wants to laugh, “I hadn't finished my work here.”

“No matter,” Hux dismisses with a wave of his hand. He beckons Matt to stand up, “I will assign someone else to the task.”

It is obvious that Phasma knows when she refrains from saying anything. Hux holds back a smirk, and jerks his head to the outside of dock 4-B's control room. Matt stands up daftly, fixing his glasses and picking up his toolbox. He strides over to Hux nervously, even though the nervousness was quite obviously a facade. Hux nods to Phasma in farewell, and begins walking. Matt keeps up surprisingly well, although his steps are the opposite of graceful. Hux wonders how no one notices Matt's habit of stomping his feet whenever he walked, which is incredibly similar to the way Kylo Ren walks. And it was _adorable_.

They soon arrive at the red-head's quarters, standing in from of the door and not moving. Had a stormtrooper passed in that area at that moment, he or she would have been immensely discombobulated.

“So,” Hux starts, breaking the silence, “How is it to be a radar technician for a day?”

Matt fidgets, “I don't understand what you are talking about, sir. I'm a radar technician everyday.”

Hux's heart drops. Kylo Ren wants to continue being a radar technician? But how is Hux ever going to kiss him, then? Or maybe this technician _i_ _sn't_ Kylo Ren. The truth of that possibility horrifies him. Then again, if _he_ isn't Kylo Ren, then where _i_ _s_ the Force-user? Hux opens the door to his room and strides past the doorway, ushering Matt inside. Matt steps in, but keeps awkwardly close to the door. Hux turns around to face the blond.

' _Here goes nothing._ '

At an instant, Hux's face is incredibly close to Matt's. Their lips touch, but they do not press together. Hux lingers on the tips of Matt's lips, inhaling softly as if to savor the moment. Hux smiles when the smell is familiar to him. Bitter coffee with sugar, no cream. Hux presses on Matt's lips gently, turning his head to kiss him deeper and passionately. Hux loves it when Matt chuckles below him, wrapping his arms around Hux's shoulders and resting his fingers in his hair. Hux can only mimic, flicking off Kylo Ren's wig and letting the hair fall to Ren's shoulders from their captivity. Hux laces his fingers through the dark lord's soft, raven strands. With irritation, Kylo Ren pulls back and throws his glasses across the room, then returns to kissing Hux, this time roughly. Hux replies with a bite, making Kylo Ren exclaim in surprise. Hux smirks, caressing Kylo Ren's cheek before pulling away. He fixes his expression to a false frown.

“So, _Matt_ ,” Hux chuckles when Kylo Ren looks away impatiently, “You did a pretty good job today.”

“Would you shut the fuck up and kiss me already?” Kylo Ren growls bitterly, shooting a glare to Hux.

“Now, hold on,” Hux strokes the knight's hair and continues with the pretense, “I had no idea you had the ability to do things yourself. As a radar technician, no less.”

“Surprised?” Kylo Ren asks sarcastically, his hard stare crossing with Hux's amused green eyes.

“I'm quite impressed, yes,” Hux admits truthfully, “Since when do you know anything about radars?”

Kylo Ren smiles mischievously, “I have my tricks. Recall the previous radar technician?”

“Ah,” Hux snorts, a hint of sarcasm accenting his tone, “You mean the one you killed.”

“Yes,” Kylo Ren laughs, “Well, I gained all my information from him. Funny, isn't it?”

Hux hums in agreement as Kylo Ren smashes his mouth into Hux's to exchange a sloppy kiss. Hux nips at Kylo Ren's lips, licking the knight's lower lip. Kylo Ren sighs, feeling tranquil back in his lover's arms. Hux parts, keeping their foreheads together, his breath shallow.

“Why don't you,” Hux pulls at the orange vest over Kylo Ren's gray jumpsuit, “Take these rags off?”

Kylo Ren blushes, turning his head away with a nervous expression. Hux becomes worried.

“Hey,” He whispers with surprising affection, “Are you alright?”

“I'm fine,” Kylo Ren snarks, though his voice mimics Hux's tone, “It's just that...I don't have the ability to do it myself.”

' _But, you_ do _have the ability to use my words to your advantage,_ ' Hux thinks. It's true, the knight always seems to take the General's words and use them against him. But, this time, Hux does not mind. He's actually very pleased. _Very_ pleased. And it's clear through Hux's grin.

“Very well, Your Majesty.”

And, with that, Hux unclasps the clips on Matt's vest and lets it fall to the ground. Kylo Ren's breath becomes heavy and hot, quickening as Hux unzips the jumpsuit slowly. Kylo Ren could feel Hux's excitement very clearly. Kylo Ren shivers as the cool air touches his warm body, his shoulders completely exposed. Hux's fingers brush the skin gently. Hux pushes the clothes further, swooping down to mark Ren's white skin with a kiss. Kylo Ren exclaims softly, tilting his neck into view and brushing waves of black hair back. Hux growls teasingly, play-biting Kylo Ren's throat and thorax. Kylo Ren laughs breathlessly, clutching Hux's shoulders tighter and pulling him in closer. Hux's hands pull the zipper lower, pushing away at the fabric that clung desperately to Kylo Ren's elbows.

Now halfway unclothed, Kylo Ren tugs at Hux's shcoat's collar, stealing a kiss from the General's preoccupied lips. Hux parts the kiss, and gingerly undoes the buttons that kept the shcoat together. Kylo Ren sits down in Hux's chair, biting his lip and twirling his hair nonchalantly. Hux raises a brow and Ren mirrors, still observing Hux unbuttoning his garments.

“Did you have a nice work day, General?” Kylo Ren asks lazily in an almost-whisper.

Hux, rather than focusing his attention on the annoying buttons he couldn't unclasp, turns his attention to Kylo Ren sitting on the chair. A semi-lewd grin sweeps across his face.

“Yes, it was quite pleasant. You being a radar technician made my job easier,” Hux replies, still grinning, “Especially since you were repairing things as opposed to breaking them.”

Kylo Ren snorts in semi-sarcasm, rolling his eyes. Hux falters with his buttons as he is momentarily too focused on how _att_ _r_ _active_ Kylo Ren looks; the once-irritatingly, mildly unflattering clothes looked hot on the knight. Ren's pale skin was flushed beautifully with a soft rosy pink, his lips were tainted a marvelous deep red, and his eyes possessed a wonderfully fervid look. The position Kylo Ren was in did nothing but enhance enchantment.

Hux successfully finishes unclasping all the buttons, and lets his tunic fall onto the floor. He moves gracefully to Kylo Ren, pressing his lips on the other's. Kylo Ren returns the kiss harshly, biting hungrily and bringing his hands to Hux's throat roughly. Hux's brushes his fingers in between Kylo Ren's shoulder blades, the touch creating goosebumps on the Knight's skin. Kylo Ren can't hold back a satisfied moan as he shrivels under the General's touch.

“So, you've been waiting, have you?” Kylo Ren asks, his eyes closed in pleasure, relishing the ginger's attention.

“All day,” Hux replies without pretense as he entwines his fingers into Ren's hair.

Hux plays with the strands, kissing Kylo Ren lower, trailing his jawline and kissing the crook of his neck.

“I wanted you out of those clothes for whenever you graced me with your presence.” Hux admits huskily, nipping at Kylo Ren's shoulder.

“Wouldn't this be easier on the bed?” Kylo Ren asks suddenly, releasing his grip on Hux's throat.

Hux does not question or think twice. He scoops Kylo Ren and gently lays him down on the bed, crawling over the knight and pinning him down at the wrist. Kylo Ren grins, keeping a fiery gaze on Hux's green eyes.

“You know, you look surprisingly attractive at this angle, General.” Kylo Ren remarks, keeping his grin.

Hux chortles, placing his forehead on Kylo Ren's, “You look attractive no matter what, Your Majesty.”

“Strange, isn't it?” Kylo Ren chuckles, stealing a quick kiss from the General, “A moment ago, I was below you, as a radar technician, and now, you address me with titles suitable for royalty.”

“Hey, it was _you_ who insisted on being a radar technician. If I were to dictate what you do, Snoke would be your slave.” Hux states matter-of-factually, also causing the raven-haired to blush.

“But you'd be my king, then?”

Hux shakes his head, “I'd be your General, and only yours.”

Kylo Ren's face takes on a deeper shade of red and he titters cutely.

“So, that's how far you'd go for me?”

“And more,” Hux adds quickly, “Anything within my power.”

Kylo Ren chortles, kissing Hux passionately. It was soft and caring. Hux's heart swells up with unknown—though, blissful—emotion. Hux kisses back desperately, as if he were going to lose Kylo Ren. The surge of strange feeling travels to Kylo Ren, who acknowledges, and kisses deeper. Kylo Ren licks Hux's lips, slipping his tongue past the General's mouth. Hux gasps softly, though completely enjoying the gentle intrusion. Kylo Ren is surprisingly benevolent with the ginger-haired, even as he explores Hux's mouth, playfully having a tongue war, then pulling back to inhale a big gasp of air. Hux smiles, swooping down to leave a trail kisses from the knight's throat to his abdomen. Kylo Ren is breathing steadily, though Hux can sense a wave of nervousness settling in the room.

“Everything okay, Love?” Hux asks, bringing his head up to stare into Kylo Ren's eyes.

Kylo Ren nods with a beamish smile. “More than okay.”

Tears were in Kylo Ren's eyes. Hux shoots the knight a worried glance, but Kylo Ren merely sniffs and shakes his head.

“Happy tears,” Ren dismisses Hux's worries, “I was thinking.”

Hux sits to the side, eagerly listening to Kylo Ren's voice. “Hm? About what?”

Kylo Ren sits up, flicking his hair and leaning back on his hands.

“About many things. But mostly about how wonderful this is.” Kylo Ren motions to the invisible air between them, “I just want to stay like this,” Kylo Ren tilts his head onto Hux's shoulder, “I...”

For reasons, completely unknown, Hux holds his breath anxiously. Why were his palms sweaty? Why did he have the butterflies floating in his stomach? He was anticipating something...

“When I say I hate you, sometimes I don't exactly mean it...” Kylo Ren begins, a timid smile accompanied by blush appears both on his delicate face. Kylo Ren inhales deeply, but nervously, “What I _mean_ to say is...I love you. And I don't want to lose you. I'm _afraid_ of losing you.”

Hux wraps his arm around the knight, shushing the other from his worries.

“You won't lose me.” Hux assures, stowing away his doubt for the time being, “I'm yours, remember?”

“You promise?”

“Promise. Until the end of time.” Hux confirms. He snorts, adding, “As long as you're not that Matt guy.”

Kylo Ren smiles in relief, laughing as he rolls his eyes, and Hux finally begins to breathe again.

“I love it when we're like this,” Kylo Ren informs, snuggling deeply into Hux's shoulder. “Just like this. I love you.”

Hux smiles, and replies with an immense amount of mirth.

“Me too.”

 


End file.
